Light in the darkly
by Rammstein1666
Summary: Luna cree que su "alguien especial" jamas llegara, sin embargo, cuando menos se lo espera en un torneo de duelos conoce a alguien que le puede hacer cambiar de idea
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos, si, se que he estado mucho tiempo inactivo, pero es que estaba muy ocupado con la escuela, incluso en vacaciones...**

**Bueno, dejando eso de lado aqui les traigo una nueva hsitoria, esta vez sobre Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s, espero que les guste el primer capitulo**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El torneo de duelos**

Era un día normal de verano en la ciudad de Neo Domino, era una época donde todos los niños eran felices pues no tenían escuela y podían hacer duelos de a montón.

Era una época de mucho calor, sobre todo en Neo Domino así que toda la gente iba a la playa, entre toda esta gente iban nuestros grandes duelistas: Yusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Luna y Leo.

**Luna**: Por dios que calor hace, no lo crees Aki?

**Aki**: Claro que si Crow, nunca había tenido tanto calor en mi vida.

**Luna**: Yo tampoco (Ahhhhh)

**Aki**: ¿Qué te pasa Luna, porque ese gran suspiro?

**Luna**: No es nada Aki, es solo que… yo veo que tu eres aun mas feliz desde que sales con Yusei.

**Aki**: Si, pero porque piensas en eso?

**Luna**: Porque, recuerdo que tu me dijiste hace algún tiempo que yo también encontraría a mi alguien especial, pero aun no lo veo venir…

**Aki**: Bueno, Luna, tal vez pronto lo conozcas.

**Luna**: Tal vez…

**Aki**: Emmm… Bueno Luna cambiando de tema, ¿entraras al torneo de duelos de mañana?

**Luna**: Claro que si, estoy muy emocionada.

**Aki**: Bueno, pues preparate, porque tal vez nos enfrentemos en las finales

**Luna**: Eso si conseguimos llegar a las finales.

**Aki**: Claro Luna jejeje.

Despues de un rato mas de estar en la playa, el grupo de 6 amigos se fue a descansar y a prepararse para el gran torneo de mañana.

Al dia siguiente todos se levantaron muy temprano para llegar al torneo a tiempo. Los duelistas que participarían en el torneo parecían muy fuertes, pues eran duelistas de todo el mundo.

**M.C.:** ¡Bienvenidos duelistas de todo el mundo! Esperemos que en este torneo nos permitan ver sus grandes habilidades como duelistas. El torneo comenzara dentro de poco tiempo, así que nos e impacienten.

El torneo comenzó en cuanto se escogieron los enfrentamientos, los duelistas eran fuertes pero no representaban gran dificultad para nuestros 6 amigos.

Yusei, Jack, Luna y un duelista misterioso lograron llegar a las semifinales, ya que los demás habían sido vencidos.

**M.C.:** Muy bien, damas y caballeros, estos cuatro duelistas han logrado llegar a las semifinales, pero solo dos llegaran a la final, ¿Cuál de ellos serán?

Los duelos comenzaron y los enfrentamientos eran: Yusei contra Jack y Luna contra el duelista misterioso. Yusei logro ganarle a Jack después de mucha pelea

**M.C.:** ¡Dios mio! Jack Atlas ha sido derrotado por el participante Yusei Fudo.

**Jack:** Buen duelo Yusei pero no creas que tendras tanta suerte para la próxima.

**Yusei:** Entonces me preparare aun mas Jack.

**M.C.:** ¡Muy bien, ahora es turno de ver el duelo de la señorita Luna y el participante Dark!

**Yusei**: Así que el nombre de ese chico es Dark.

**Jack**: Para haber llegado a las semifinales debe de ser muy fuerte.

**Aki**: Claro que lo es, el fue quien me gano en la ronda pasada.

**Yusei**: Luna, no te sientas intimidada por el, recuerda que siempre que creas en tu baraja, esta nunca te fallara.

**Luna**: Esta bien, gracias.

**M.C.**: Muy bien ya esta todo listo, los puntos de vida han sido colocados las barajas ya han sido cortadas y ahora…

**Luna y Dark**: ¡A duelo!

El duelo comenzó, Luna hacia su mayor esfuerzo pero era imposible que ella le hiciera daño a Dark, su baraja era muy buena, todos sus monstruos eran tipo dragon y con cartas mágicas muy buenas, Luna apenas podía protegerse de los daños de batalla.

**Luna**: ¡Ahora Dragon Hada Antiguo, ataca!

**Dark**: Tu ataque a activado mi carta boca abajo… ¡Fuerza de espejo!

**Luna**: ¡¿Qué?!

**M.C.**: Esto es increíble todos los monstruos de la señorita Luna han sido destruidos y esta expuesta para un ataque directo.

**Dark**: Supongo que ahora es mi turno… ¡Robo!

Dark sabia a la perfeccion que Luna no tenia nada para defenderse y que el podía ganar el duelo en ese mismo turno, pero sentía algo extraño, como si al estar con Luna no tuviera preocupación alguna y solo se sentía feliz. Sin embargo esto no le impidió ganar el duelo…

**Dark**: ¡Dragon metalico de oscuridad de ojos rojos, ataca directamente sus puntos de vida!

El dragon obedeció y acabo con los puntos restantes de Luna…

**M.C.**: ¡Increible! La señorita Luna ha sido derrotada por el participante Dark.

Luna estaba cansada por el duelo y no hizo mas que dejarse caer de rodillas en la plataforma de duelo.

**Dark**: Oye, buen duelo, Luna…

**Luna**: Gra-Gracias, t-tu ta-tambien.

**Dark**: ¿Estas bien?

**Luna**: Si, solo un poco cansada, ¿te importaría ayudarme a levantarme?

**Dark**: Claro que no

Dark le dio la mano a Luna para que se levantara, Luna al tomar la mano de Dark sintió algo que jamás había sentido al tomar la mano de otra persona, fue un sentimiento de paz y felicidad inmensa, algo que también había sentido durante el duelo…

**M.C.**: Excelente, ahora estamos en las finales, y los participantes que aun quedan y que se enfrentaran en la final son: Yusei Fudo y el participante Dark

**Luna:** Ya esta bien Dark, ya puedo ir sola.

**Dark**: ¿Segura?

**Luna**: Claro

**Dark**: Esta bien, como quieras Luna, tengo que ir a preparar mi baraja para el siguiente duelo, adiós.

**Luna**: Adios Dark

Dark se fue y Luna camino lo mas rápido que pudo para ir a hablar con Aki…

**Luna**: ¡Aki!

**Aki**: Luna, ¿Qué pasa?

**Luna**: Tengo que hablar contigo…

* * *

**Bueno pues ese fue el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews y digan si les gusto o no, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, hasta luego y que tengan suerte...**


	2. Un día entrenando

**Hola amigos como estan, espero que bien, bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo del fanfic de Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, espero que les guste, bueno empezemos.**

**Pero antes quiero decirles una cosa que no mencione en el anterior capitulo:**

** Esta historia sucede 3 años despues del termino de la serie, es decir, todos los personajes son 3 años mayores de lo que eran en la serie.**

**Ahora si, comenzemos xD**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s y sus personajes no me pertencen**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Un día entrenando**

**Luna**: Aki, tengo que hablar contigo

**Aki**: ¿Qué pasa Luna?, pareces muy cansada

**Luna**: Oh, no es nada, solamente estoy un poco agotada por el duelo contra Dark

**Aki**: Escuche que perdiste en el duelo…

**Luna**: Si así es…

**Aki**: Bueno, y sobre que querías hablarme

**Luna**: Bueno… solamente quería… preguntarte sobre… algo relacionado con Yusei

**Aki**: ¿Y que es?

**Luna**: Bueno solo quería saber… que como supiste que Yusei era el indicado para ti

**Aki**: Bueno Luna, eso es fácil. Yo supe que Yusei era el indicado para mí… porque solo seguí lo que me decía mi corazón

**Luna**: Pero… ¿Cómo lo sabías con tanta confianza?

**Aki**: Luna… solo escucha a tu corazón y lo sabrás…

**Luna**: Esta bien Aki… creo que tienes razón

**Aki**: Pero, ¿por qué me preguntas todo esto?

**Luna**: (sonrojada) Emm... por nada Aki

En ese momento, el duelo entre Yusei y Dark estaba a punto de comenzar así que Aki y Luna fueron a observarlo.

**MC** : Muy bien damas y caballeros, por fin estamos en las finales. Este duelo decidirá quién de estos dos participantes será el campeón de este torneo. El duelo es entre el participante Yusei Fudo y el participante Dark que a pesar de tener solo 14 años es muy buen duelista.

Bueno participantes… es ¡hora del duelo!

El duelo comenzó Yusei y Dark eran muy buenos, ambos se daban ataques muy fuertes, sin embrago Dark a pesar de que era muy buen duelista, aun no pudo contra Yusei…

**Yusei**: Guerreo de la chatarra has un ataque directo y termina con sus puntos de vida

**MC**: Esto es increíble el participante Dark ha sido derrotado por el participante Yusei Fudo y al parecer él es campeón de este torneo.

**Yusei**: Oye Dark, buen duelo

**Dark**: Igualmente señor Fudo

Después de que premiaran a Yusei todos se retiraron del estadio. Yusei se disponía a partir en su D-wheel, son embargo fue detenido por alguien…

**Dark**: Hola señor Fudo

**Yusei**: Oh, hola Dark, ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Dark**: Bueno señor Fudo, solo le quería preguntar algo

**Yusei**: Bueno, ¿de qué se trata?

**Dark**: Me preguntaba si podría entrenarme para poder jugar duelo de monstruos aun mejor.

**Yusei**: Bueno, yo encantado, pero, ¿para que quieres jugar aun mejor?

**Dark**: Porque quiere ser tan fuerte como usted señor Fudo

**Yusei**: Esta bien Dark, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo para empezar ya mismo?

**Dark**: Claro que sí señor Fudo

**Yusei**: Solo dime Yusei, por favor

**Dark**: Esta bien

Yusei y Dark se fueron directo a la casa de Yusei. Ambos empezaron a entrenar, hicieron duelos hasta que Dark no pudo más y se desmayo del cansancio. Yusei cargo a Dark hasta una cama para que descansara y luego Yusei también se fue a dormir

Al día siguiente Aki, Leo y Luna fueron a visitar a Yusei…

**Aki**: Buenos días Crow, ¿está Yusei?

**Crow**: Si, está aquí adentro, ¿quieren pasar?

**Aki**: Claro

**Crow**: Bien, solamente no hagan mucho ruido porque el amigo de Yusei aun está durmiendo.

**Leo**: ¿Amigo? Que amigo

**Crow**: Bueno, Yusei no me lo dijo bien, pero, es un adolescente al que Yusei le está enseñando a jugar cartas aun mejor.

**Aki**: ¿Y cómo se llama el muchacho?

**Crow**: Es el participante que te venció en el torneo Aki

**Luna**: ¡¿Dark?!

**Crow**: Si porq…

Luna al oír solamente el sí, entro corriendo a la casa.

**Crow**: ¿Qué le pasa?

**Aki**: No lo se

Luna llego al cuarto donde estaba durmiendo Dark, se acerco muy despacio para no hacer ruido y despertar a Dark, Luna hasta la cama y se sentó en la cama a un lado de Dark.

**Luna (pensando)**: Vaya…Dark es tan…lindo...desde que lo vi no he podido dejar de pensar en el.

En ese momento Dark se despertó y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Luna viéndolo fijamente.

**Luna**: Buenos días Dark.

**Dark**: ¡¿Luna?!

* * *

**Bueno, aqui termina el capitulo 2 espero que les haya gustado**

**¿Que le dira Dark a Luna?**

**¿Dark se hara mas fuerte como duelista?**

**¿Que hara Yusei para volver mas fuerte a Dark?**

**¿Por que les pregunto esto si no tienen ni idea de como continuara esta historia? (xD)**

**Todo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo**

**Hasta luego...**


End file.
